The Anonymous Diary of an Average Tween Girl
by ahumaninhiding
Summary: I don't think we're all that different in the way we think. I think if we understood more about each other, we wouldn't feel as self conscious as we do. So, I'm testing my theory. Well, theories. Tell me if you relate to some things in my life, I want to know. This will be an anonymous diary of a real person. A real, living, 7th grade girl. Me. And maybe you, too.


How different are we actually?

I mean, everyone says we're all different, and of course we all are, but it's more of our preferences than anything else. I think everybody wants to make a difference in the world. That's why it's so hard to. What we think about is what I believe is similar.

So, I'm testing my theory. Well, theories. Tell me if you relate to some things in my life, I want to know. This will be an anonymous diary of a real, living person. A real, living 7th grade girl.

Me.

Rant #1: Me

9/30/13, Monday

I feel: Angsty

So, before I start ranting about stuff, I'll tell you some things about me. It would be harder to relate if I were some total jerk, right? I guess. I hope I'm not a jerk.

Anyways;

•I'm twelve. Doesn't that sound young to you? Me too. I guess I just have lot of feelings, to quote Mean Girls.

•I LOVE MATH! I'm taking Algebra 1 right now. It's so fun. I sound like a psycho, right? I like it because it's very practical, and I'm a very practical person.

•Band Geek. Done. First Chair. Yep.

•Sportswise? I do ski racing. And possibly volleyball. I'm a decent runner. I can't do any other sports with balls.

•Here's an important questions that all girls should ask themselves. It's not a very common question and is easily misunderstood.

Are you happy?

Not like, constantly ecstatic. Just content with your life itself.

Me?

Yes, and proud to say it.

•I'm very conscious about my weight. I'm not overweight, I have a tiny bubble of fat on my stomach. I named it Jim. I look anorexic actually when I look in the mirror because all my weight falls to the bottom of my stomach. You can sort of count my ribs. It's gross.

Well, that's me.

Now for my real rant.

* * *

Rant #2: The Populars

9/30/13, Monday, 9:00 pm

I feel: Content, satisfied

So I found this fact on Instagram. A girl usually has 3-5 best friends, and hates at least one person in their social group.

Doesn't that sound like you?

Sounds like me.

I have this one friend who used to be my best friend. She is insanely popular. She is super nice. I'll bet at least ten boys like her out of our 200 students. She's a volleyball geek. So what's the problem?

She trusts me too much. She treats me like a freaking diary.

Every time I see her, she spends the entire time telling me how all these super popular boys like her, who totally don't.

"Swear not to tell anyone? Okay, so he told me that last year he told him..."

Or bragging about some new amazing thing she mastered. Usually saxophone or volleyball related.

She thinks everyone likes her. But I think most people privately think that she's extremely annoying. She's hilarious and she's like my sister. I'll trust her again when she stops being boy and gossip obsessed, like if I try and talk about something sentimental with her she just says "Oh, I'm sorry" then starts talking about potatoes or something. Don't consider people your friends, even if you often socialize with them, if they make you unhappy. Don't tell anybody that, either. Just think it.

But the rest of my friends are amazing. I can trust them and relate to them. They support me, and I support them. I love them so much and I know I always will. I don't care if we're not the most popular. I'm happy with them and I think they are happy with me.

So, back on track. The "popular people". Well, our school is extremely clique-y. There's a whole bunch of different groups of people. But everybody is really friends. I'm friends with a whole bunch of people that are in different groups. Miss Perfect Volleyball Freak and I sort of had our own little group last year. The she went all volleyball-y and I made new friends and made my own little group, getting my other friends to become friends. Everybody is nice to each other, there's hardly any direct bullying. It's all through rumors and little things that weren't on purpose.

BACK ON TRACK!

So, who are the populars at our school? There's a whole group of them, Miss Perfect Volleyball Freak is an individual one surrounded by her vast band of followers. But there's a whole group at our school.

I'm not going to tell you the name, but they abbreviated their names and now everyone calls them that. It's a little stupid and gotten too out of hand. People feel excluded. Now all the boys only like and talk to them. It's just so diminishing, how they disregard everyone who isn't in their group. I'm glad I don't like any boys that are associated with them (which is about half) because I would have some huge meltdown.

Sounds stressful, right?

Not really.

One of my mottos to live by: Always spend your time with people who make you happy. Don't waste your time worrying about other people's reputations. Just be friendly and have your own fun.

Live on your own terms.

Authors Note: Hi! Please tell me what you think about this little diary thingy in the reviews! It would mean a lot to me. My main purpose of this is to see how girls today relate to this, so I would love it if you would share your story or opinions with me. Thank you, Chapter 2 may be up soon.


End file.
